fateoriginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marici's Blessing
の | romanji = Marishi no Okage | titles = | owner =Saber (Fate/Origins) | type =Anti-Unit (Self) | rank =B | range =— | targets =1 person }} の |Marishi no Okage}} is the "hidden ability" possessed by Saber, a self-targeting granted to him in accordance to the contract with the Marici. It is a boon crystallizing her dual nature of a goddess of both mirages and light invoked by calling her name on the battlefield. Mantle of Illusions |Marishi no Okage: Mafuku}} bestows the wielder with a conceptual defense that interferes with an opponent's ability to clearly perceive him. Rather than simply avoiding detection, as seen with the skill , the efficacy of this noble phantasm is increased in accordance to the observational prowess of the opponent, scaling greatly against individuals with unique sensory traits. As such, Mantle of Shadows shows its greatest power when an opponent attempts to focus their entire attention upon Saber in direct combat. Contrary to popular belief the effect does not make the wielder invisible, and instead generates an illusion that disrupts senses of those who direct their attention onto him, making it difficult analyze his appearance, read his location, or predict his movements. While the exact effects upon an individual appear to vary, his enemies have described his appearance as a misty silhouette or akin to television static. Thus, he has shown the ability to casually avoid detection of both servants and masters in order to watch skirmishes between various opponents, as his existence generally fails to register past the sensory threshold. Although this ability can significantly disrupt an enemy's ability to fight Saber, it lowers all of his physical parameters by one rank. Radiance of my Goddess |Marishi no Okage: Wagamegami no Kagayaki}}　is the second boon provided to Saber via the goddess Marici. Utilizing his own mana reserves as a conduit, Saber temporarily synchronizes his spiritual core with the the power of his divine spirit. In this state he is able to utilize her energy as his own, which is channeled through his body in order to drastically enhance his combat potential. Saber himself likens to an Almighty Reinforcement in practice, raising his physical parameters by one additional rank while in effect, but notes that the mechanics of the process are inherently different. Rather than enhancing his physical state this ability rewrites his own spiritual existence in order to become more similar to a , which inherently alters his Luck parameter to A-rank while active. The modification of his spiritual existence in this manner causes him to acquire a fraction of Marici's divine essence, represented through the addition of the D-rank while synchronizing with her. Furthermore, the immense reservoir of magical energy provided to Saber in this state cannot be contained by normal means, and instead pours out of his body in the form of a dense aura of radiant mist. This mist, which illuminates the surrounding area and can dispel even the deepest darkness, can be weaponized in the form of an A-rank equivalent . As Saber's hidden trump card at the beginning of the it requires a considerable amount of magical energy to maintain continuous. Category:Noble Phantasms